baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Frances
Queen Belle Frances 'is a character on ABC's ''Heroes Unite, Villains Unite!, Don't Tell Belle, and Villains Unite: The Anime, as well as the Telltale series. She debuted in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Etta Schmidt in all the shows she appears in. Belle Frances is based off of the character of the same name from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Descendants. Belle Frances' World-2 counterpart is '''Elsa Lanchester. Belle Frances is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Isabelle French, Belle, Belle, Belle, 'and 'Jessica Clinton, the main reality counterpart of Belle, and the first player counterpart of Belle Frances. Bio In the French Village past, Belle sings about how much she hates provincial life. She then returns home to find from her father, Maurice, that she is to be wed to Gaston. She analyzes Gaston and turns him down. She is then forced to be wed. On her wedding day, she escapes her home. She runs to Prince Adam's castle. There, she is captured and imprisoned. She pleads to be let out. She is given a room. Later at dinner, Adam and Belle converse. Months later, they dance, and kiss. Belle breaks Adam's curse. They marry three months later. ("Beauty's Beast") Under the orders of the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil, Belle is kidnapped by Gaston. She escapes. In the process, she knocks out LeFou and buys a steam carriage. Upon returning to the castle, she laments over King Adam's fate. She promises to save him. Hearing Cruella arrive, she arms herself. Cruella comes in, pointing a gun at her. Belle knocks her out with a frying pan. When Cruella wakes up, she rips out her heart. She commands Cruella to return to the palace and act against Cruella. When the Evil Queen and Cruella arrive at her castle. They do battle with her Belle crushes Cruella's heart, killing the villain. However, the Queen rips out Adam's heart and places it into Cruella. Cruella is revived, killing Adam instead. The Queen and Cruella teleport away, victorious. Meanwhile, Belle laments over Adam's death. ("''Once Upon a Time''") She cries over Adam's body and leaves the castle. When she goes to the village, she sees Gaston's dead body and a terrified LeFou. She asks for directions to the Evil Queen's castle. In the Woods, she gets an invitation to the Queen's Gala. At the Gala, she finds out that she has been branded a criminal. Red Riding Hood warns her of Maleficent. When she reveals herself, she runs away. ("The Proclamation") Belle returns to her village and steps over Gaston's body. When she arrives at her castle, she runs into Red again. Belle questions why Red was in her castle. Approving of her answer, she strikes a friendship with Red. They go inside the library, where Belle finds Adam's journal. She finds someone called Lumiere, who is a candelabra. She retrieves the candelabra and lights it. Lumiere, under Maleficent's control, tells her that Cruella's weakness is gold. This is false. Later, he ensnares Red. She dumps water on him, effectively ridding them of the candle. She later gives materials and provisions to Red, sending her to the village. ("''What Comes to Mind''") She saves Anita at London Harbor, using the Fires of Lumiere. She returns to her palace and caresses Adam's face. She admits that she was the cause of his death. Just then, Maleficent interrupts her fragile moment. They battle each other. She uses the fires of Lumiere again and burns Maleficent, incapacitating the witch. Little does she know, Adam has been cursed. She travels to the French Village and meets up with Red. She steps out with her to combat Gaston. When Gaston charges at her and Red, she rips out Gaston's heart. Commanding him to remain with LeFou. She returns to the Palace with Red and places Gaston's heart into King Adam. Adam is resurrected. She looks in horror as Maleficent's curse is activated and Adam becomes her enemy. ("Gold Mark") She and Red run away from the castle room and into the Library. There, Red lights Lumiere. Belle asks Lumiere how to break Maleficent's curse. Lumiere tells them that they need a symbol of time or reversal or love. Lumiere identifies two people who can help, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They go to them for help. The pair agree to help and provide themselves. However, they do not fully cure him. ("Truth and Daggers", "Beauty's Beast") Later, she and Red sift through the library while Adam meditates. She finds a book, Beauty's Beast. Reading it, she finds out that true love's kiss is the cure. Mrs. Potts confirms this. She kisses Adam, curing him. They later celebrate. ("Beauty's Beast") Trivia Family * Father: Maurice † * Husband: King Adam † * Sons: Ben French and Theodore Frances * Daughter-in-law: Cinderella * Grandson: Matthew Noir * Great-granddaughter: Clara Noir Appearances Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Emoji Blitz Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Underworld Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Land of Unfinished Stories Characters Category:Wielders of the Sword of Destiny Category:Oz Characters Category:Realm of Destiny Characters Category:Dark Realm Characters Category:Fairytale Defense Squad Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Music is Magical Characters Category:Newforest-upon-the-Castle Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast